


Partition (I Do This All for You, Baby, Just Take Aim)

by Adventine, Essi_Magwayen



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: ADMU, Adamson University - Freeform, Ateneo de Manila University, Dancer!Neo, De La Salle College of Saint Benilde, De La Salle University, F/F, F/M, HELLO ADDIE, M/M, Miriam College - Freeform, Multi, University of Sto. Tomas, University of the Philippines, basura siya, csb, dlsu, marupok si Salle, omg I ship Mia and Cessie like omg talaga, talo siya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventine/pseuds/Adventine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: Hence, Neo has come back for a second round. Not for a round of drunken exchanges of sweet nothings, not for drunken kisses, not for stealing jackets. He’s here to get his revenge.





	Partition (I Do This All for You, Baby, Just Take Aim)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adventine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Work It (Put My Thang Down, Flip It, and Reverse It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883895) by [Adventine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventine/pseuds/Adventine). 



> This is a bi-lingual fic; English/Filipino. So let your Filipino friend help you translate!  
> All characters owned and created by [Sexy Sexy Universities](https://www.facebook.com/sexysexyuniversities/) and their webcomics, BUHAY KOLEHIYO.  
> Check them out. They're awesome.
> 
> BREAK FIC:
> 
> I read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10883895) fic by Adventine and I just, I JUST HAD TO WRITE NEO'S REVENGE.  
> So don't you dare read this fic if you haven't read that fic.  
> Thus, this fic is dedicated to the original writer of this prompt. It's also dedicated to @mtchplz bec "Marufok c Salle"
> 
> So welcome to my first collab with Adventine (kind of)!

 

 

 

 

 

             “Five minutes, Neo.”

             “Mia, I can’t.”

             “Three minutes, Kuya Neo.”

             “Putangina.”

 

Mia reaches for Neo’s classic black tie and yanks it, pulling his attention to her. Mia locks her fierce eyes with Neo’s frantic ones.

             “Breathe, bitch.” she spites.

Neo breathes.

 

Another Thursday night at the green territory. Instead of the uneventful night at _Plato_ months and months ago, they found themselves swallowed in the dim interior and low furnishing of _Verano_. Tables in the middle are pushed to the side as the crowd, intoxicated with high-spirits, flooded the partition between the furnishings. The crowd is jumping, swaying and bobbing their heads to the heavy beats. It includes Tomas and Phil, the special presence of Addie, invited by none other than Cessie. And of course, the archer himself, Salle.

In a tiny space meant to be the technician’s area at the far corner, farthest to the entrance of the bar, is where the three are cramped inside. Hence, Neo has come back for a second round. Not for a round of drunken exchanges of sweet nothings, not for drunken kisses, not for stealing jackets. He’s here to get his revenge. How dare that smug archer, melting into the crowd outside, put him to shame in his own territory. He had no fucking right, and Neo has come back to infiltrate this asshole’s turf, redeem himself and dignify himself with the shame he’ll place upon his rival.

But Neo was quickly closing in and retreating from his confidence. Mia lightly slaps his cheek to regain some kind of aggression back.

             “What are we here for?” Mia asks him coolly.

             “To redeem myself!” Neo answers, his eyebrows knitting.

             “What else?”

             “To pierce an arrow through that fucking archer.” He answers with a heightened tension.

Mia straightens up, releasing the tension she’s built up with Neo. The man trains his eyes on the slim door that hides him from the make-shift platform and rest of the bar. Neo shakes his fingers at his side to release tension and shuffles on his 4-inch, close-toed, plain black stilettoes. Mia twists her big frame, which stood two inches from Neo, towards the shorter, Cessie, who stood in her own 5-inch heels which attempts to keep up with the other two’s height. Cessie with eyes wide is eagerly waiting for Mia’s signal for her to pull the audio jack from the bar’s laptop to transfer it to her own.

             Cessie checks the time again. “Game?” She asks her face lighting up.

             “Game.”

 

The music cuts.

The crowd groans in dismay. Salle curses as the hype gets killed. At the back, in the less crowded area, Addie raises her eye brow, amused with everyone’s predicament. Tomas who sat atop a table pushed to the side, innocently giggles at the whole scene. Phil hastily passes through the crowd to get to the front. He twists behind him to take the mic, turns it on and faces the crowd.

             “Sorry, sorry!” He begins, excitement evident in his body language. “We can party all night here, pero I just have a few outsiders—”

             “’Di kaya ako outsider.” Cessie quietly whines to Neo and Mia behind the door.

             “— Who’s here to take a few minutes of your time.” The crowd still groans. Phil raises his free hand in surrender. “Relax! Relax lang kayo. Mag-eenjoy kayo dito.” Phil lands his eyes on Salle who stood proudly in the middle of the crowd. “Lalo ka na.” Phil quirks his eye brow up and Tomas pushes Salle further up front as he giggles.

Phil hops down the platform. As he passes by Salle, he pulls up a chair behind the man and pushes his shoulders down to sit. Salle slightly loses his balance as he is sat down. Phil shoves the mic at Salle’s lap before he strides away.

             “Kanino nanamang pakulo ‘to?” Salle asks Phil, chuckling. He crosses his arms, bearing his taut flesh and leans his side on the table beside him.

             “Palakpakan!” Phil shouts at the crowd and they begin cheering. He places himself leaning on the table, beside Tomas. The short, yellow haired man reaches over to Addie’s arm and pulls her to his other side to give her a great view.

The lights dim and the crowds cheer. The door that separated the trio from the crowd slides open. Cessie and Mia struts out, back straight, hands on waists, clicking their heels, assuming power across the bar, emitting a loud reaction from the crowd. The bar fills with whistles, howls and applauses. Addie in her quiet demeanor, gulps and places a hand on her chest, doing a double take on the two ladies. The two ladies strike a pose at either side of the stage, leaving the middle space open.

             “Hoy Cessie ano ‘yang suot mo!” Salle scolds amidst his laughing and clapping.

They were wearing something that could be considerately wholesome, but for that time was worn in such a provocative manner. Both ladies wore long button down collared shirts, sleeves pushed up to their elbows— considerably wholesome, except — they paid no mind to make use of its buttons, completely bearing their tops. Only their busts are covered by tight, dark colored corset crop tops. Mia’s lavishly spilling over the cups. Below, they wore their skater skirts high, hiding absolutely little. Their look finishes with high stilettoes.

Cessie finds the woman she’s invited over, eyes widening in both surprise and delight that she actually turned up. Cessie winks at her. Tomas hears Addie hitch her breath beside him. Mia takes a few steps, swaying her hips with each click of her heels. She towers over Salle and the man wills himself to push away the sinful thoughts he’s having with Mia’s bust directly in his line of sight. Mia, clearly aware of the effect she has on him and the rest of the crowd, bends low displaying more of her, her fingers lightly graze up on Salle’s thigh and rides its way up.

             “Ingat.” Salle teases her, his voice low.

             Mia chuckles batting her eye lashes. “Ikaw ang mag-ingat.” Mia grabs at the center of Salle’s legs. Salle jumps, except he wasn’t even touched. Mia straightens up and lifts the mic she retrieved from Salle’s lap to her lips.

             “Oh I’m sorry we had to cut the hype,” Mia begins, her voice low and sultry, teasing her audience. The crowd answers in disagreement shouting over that they didn’t mind. Mia chuckles lusciously. “Well that’s good to know,” Mia steps over to Cessie and wraps an arm around the shorter woman who stood tall, fierce and bright.

             “Otherwise, aalis na lang kami, diba?” Mia pouts at Cessie. The shorter girl giggles and pouts at Mia the same way, then at the audience. Cessie shakes her head and the whole crowd cheers again, begging them to stay. “Ayan naman pala.”

Salle runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head with a smirk. He found their show utterly ridiculous but very amusing at the same time. Phil with his arm around Tomas leads the crowd into cheers. Tomas remains giggling and Addie tries to compose herself.

             “I’m Mia by the way, Katip kid.” She introduces herself. “I brought another Katip kid with me too.” She quirks an eyebrow at Salle who snickers. “We went all the way here, infiltrating your happy Thursday,” She paused, “to reclaim something.” The crowd lead by Phil lets out a low string of “Oooo” for added suspense.

             Mia releases Cessie and bends forward to Salle again, “Be ready to be put to shame.” She whispers at him and tosses the mic to him. He barely catches it.

             “Should we call him?!” Mia calls out to the crowd. The crowd cheers. Salle, in all his flustered state, already knowing who it is cheers with them.

 

 _“_[ _lemme_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAxIyVnV45Y) _here you say hey miss Carter,”_ The speakers suddenly booms. The crowd cheers. Phil answers the voice from the speakers, leading the crowd. Cessie and Mia raise their hands and calls with Phil.

             “HEY MISS CARTER!”

“ _Say heeeeey miss Carter,_ ”

             “HEEEEEY MISS CARTER,”

“ _Give me some,_ ”

The beat drops and the crowd cheers as Neo emerges from behind the door, both hands on his hips. Salle’s jaw drops. Neo struts across Cessie, taking his claim on the open space at the middle, it was meant for him only. His movement is snappy as he clicks his heels.

Salle who a while ago slouched in his seat suddenly straightened up, biting his lip as he took in Neo. He took him in starting from the bottom, Neo was wearing high heels, and loose black slacks that hugged Neo’s toned thighs perfectly, up to his light blue collared shirt and just like his _chuwariwap’s_ , abandoned all use of buttons and exposed the hard lines on his stomach. The last different piece on Neo was his classic black tie, untied around his neck.

             “Anakan mo ‘ko Neo!!” Tomas screams from the back.

Neo advances to where Salle is and the other man is struck, his pants feel tight and his chest is heaving for air. He couldn’t take his eyes off this flawless eagle.

At the third slow drop of the beat, Neo swings his leg and plants his heel in between Salle’s legs, a hair away from hitting _that_ area. Salle looks up at Neo, all joke in his eyes gone. Neo squints at him Salle who sat helplessly below him. The crowd cheers and Salle gulps, unbelievably intimidated, sweat breaking on his forehead.

Neo slowly blinks and as he opens his eyes, his face splits in a mischievous smirk. His finger trails under Salle’s jaw. Salle purses his lips together as the rest of him is paralyzed. Neo cocks his head to his side innocently and straightens up, releasing Salle’s jaw.

             “Shame,” Neo teases before he swings his leg down and turns to face his lovely ladies.

As he steps in the space between Mia and Cessie, Neo twists his neck to the right side, leaning back his right shoulder while his left arm remains on his waist. His fierce eyes pierce through Salle’s. Neo reaches his right arm across Mia’s shoulder. Neo cups the side of Mia’s neck, under her hair, and pulls her to lean in. Mia, initially shocked, softens her eyes and leans in. Neo presses his lips on Mia’s displaying a show for everyone, though he was just aiming it at his single audience at the front.

It works because Salle’s eyebrows immediately knit together while the rest of the crowd cheers and even Cessie beside them, breaks character to giggle at them. Neo pulls back, releasing Mia’s lower lip from between his teeth and bites his lip as he fully turns his back to the audience. Mia runs her tongue across her lower lip and aims her smug look at Salle who seems infuriated.

They hold a pose and the crowd momentarily shushes, waiting.

_“Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air  
Legs movin' side to side, smack it in the air”_

Beyoncé’s [_7/11_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuXIo_xTmto) booms through _Verano_. The crowd cheers as the trio snaps from their pose, clapping at open air with hands open at either side of them, rising up their bodies as the lyrics progressed.

_“Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air_  
_Smack it, smack it in the air_  
_Legs movin' side to side, smack it, smack it in the air_  
_Smack it, smack it in the air”_

Their formation breaks. They shuffle their heels, clicking while their hips swayed, bent and snapped. _Smack it,_ _smack it_ they twist on their heels to spin, Neo a little ahead of the two as they advance on Salle.

The beat drops.

_“Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air  
Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air”_

The three skips in their heels, bending, snapping parts of their bodies to the beat. The whole audience is enthralled. Salle begins breathing heavily as he witnesses Neo dancing before him. He looked unbelievably sexy. His upper body sectioned into hard lines is glistening with sweat, his hair flipped when he snapped his head from side to side. Neo’s face had reddened from the heat and Salle couldn’t help admiring how well it complemented Neo’s expressions when he opened his mouth or closed it, or smirked, or ran his tongue across his lip when he their eyes caught. Salle was so lost he couldn’t function.

Phil somehow finds his way next to Salle and wraps his arm around him, though it didn’t register to Salle.

             “Kailangan mo ata ng tubig!” Phil shouted over it.

Salle didn’t look at him, the only thing he honestly saw right now was Neo, who was provocatively swinging his pert and round ass for everyone to see. Salle felt a hint of irritation at how Neo’s displaying himself for everyone like this when just a few minutes ago this show had only been displayed for him. Neo knelt hard to the ground and tossed his heels up, behind him.

             Salle finally found it in himself to answer, without looking at him. “Phil talo ako! Basura ako!”

             “Tangina pinrovoke mo kasi eh!” Phil claps Salle’s back, “Basura ka!”

The crowd cheered harder when Neo dropped to the floor and crawled towards Salle, snapping his hips. Salle’s eyes widened, he clenched his palms in fists and planted it where his thighs and waist met. Neo crawled further, in between Salle’s legs and rose on his knees at a beat. Neo’s abs barely hit _that_ area of Salle’s body that literally only the thick fabric of his jeans separates their skin from contact. Neo’s eyes were dark, a great contrast to Salle’s doe eyes. Neo pulled his neck tie from his should and swung it around Salle’s. An audible whimper emitted from the man lassoed in Neo’s tie. Salle could probably combust at any second now.

Neo retreated with a smirk, leaving the necktie and crawling backwards then quickly leaning back, swinging his arm around to support him as he arched his back. All of Neo’s front displayed before Salle. Neo kneels, legs apart and he thrusts hard—

Salle gets knocked out of his breath.

_“I know you care”_

The beat slows down. Neo is running his fingers across his body, still not rising from the floor. He pulls his legs under him and pushes his weight off the floor to land on his heels, with his knees still bent low. He seductively sways and curves his body in contrast to his hard lines and the way he snapped his body just seconds ago.

A high beat drops—

Neo shoots up, standing, grabbing his crotch with an open mouthed expression on his face that only Salle was supposed to see—Salle gasps.

The song stops and the three strike a pose.

Neo is flustered, chest heaving, sweat dripping across his abs and a big fucking proud smile plastered on his face. He runs a hand through his sweaty hair. The crowd cheers harder, some are even throwing bras at Neo. The song starts again, but the three does a synchronized bow. As Neo rises—

 

Hard muscle suddenly hits his stomach, Neo gasps as he is suddenly lifted. Salle tackled him and was thrown on his broad shoulder. Neo’s head rises and the crowd cheers harder. Salle turns around, to face the crowd and hastily strides through the tight spaces, careful not to hit anyone with Neo’s heels.

Neo laughs heartily all his seductive façade lifted as he playfully hits Salle’s back. He throws kisses to the crowd. Tomas pretends to catch them.

             “Basura ka Salle!!!” Phil screams at his friend who was kidnapping his other friend.

             “Talo ako!!!” Salle screams as he storms out through the door with Neo at his shoulder.

 

The crowd’s attention turns back to the two other ladies. More of Beyoncé’s upbeat songs start playing. Cessie and Mia advances to the middle of the crowd and starts pulling people into the circle to dance. The crowd jumps to the beat, surrounding Mia. Tomas and Phil joins in, taking their spot next to her. Cessie weaves through the people, pulling herself out to find Addie sitting on the table Tomas sat on.

Addie smiles brightly at Cess, her cheeks just a hint of red. Cessie returns it, her own heart skips a beat.

              “You made it!” Cess greets her, extending her arms and rising on her toes to wrap her arms around the taller woman. She snuggles herself in between Addie’s legs and buries her face on her shoulder.

Addie giggles and wraps her own arms, under the shorter girls’, rubbing her back.

             “Jusko po! Akala ko kung anong pinunta ko dito!” Addie says mid-giggling once they pulled away.

             “Ay hindi ko ba nasabi na pupunta ka sa strip club?!” Cess teases. Addie’s legs swung at Cess’ sides.

             “Oh, Cess, you’re above a stripper.” Addie hits her arm playfully. Even in Cess’ flustered state, she blushes. “Pero ano bang nangyari!? Para saan ‘yon?!”

             Cess straightens up and puts her hands on her waist. “It was to put my brother to shame.” She winks at Addie.

             Addie places a hand on her chest, breathing in. “Parang hindi lang naman siya...”

             Cess’ eyes widen. _Was Addie really saying this?_

             “Nang hina ako!” Addie dramatically swoons.

             “Basura ka rin!?”

Addie’s giggles rang in Cessie’s head throughout the night, even when she pulled the taller woman to the dancefloor. Another day started, but the night was nowhere near its end. Cessie knew that much, since the condo would be occupied with an unwritten “Do not disturb” sign up until dawn broke.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your reactions or comments! And ask questions!! I love questions. Lemme hear all of your opinions!  
> Kung wala kayong account, follow me on twitter, @essi_mag and mas mahilig ako magreply doon.
> 
> Follow @heyadventine on twitter too!! (oh my god siya gumawa pa siya para lang makausap ko siya LOL)


End file.
